The Blocked
The Blocked is an episode by Agentpman1. Again! Agentpman1 (talk) 23:59, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Summary Everyone is mad at Dinky, Sullvan, and Hot Dog for making a fool out of them for the past few episodes, so she teaches them a lesson, and that dosen't go so well. Characters Jill Valentine (character) Sullvan Dog Hot Dog Dinky Hunk (Debut) Gumball Watterson King Dog Fangy Minor Characters Crypto MeeMee Mabel Watterson Transcript NOTE Before you read the story, please note that this fan fic shouldn't be taken seriously, so if I hurt you OC, I didn't mean it. Thanks! Story (One beautiful evening.) (JK IT WAS ON A DARK STORMY NIGHT IN A TOWN MEETING....) Gumball: Ok, guys. We ALL know about the dogs pranking us! Jill: Yeah! Dinky told everyone i'm pregnant! Chris: Hot Dog made my have sex with someone! Gumball: And Sullvan didn't do what he was told. I think it is time for some revenge..... (Later that day.) (Shows Sullvan,Hot Dog,and Dinky in a cannon.) Sullvan: Well, it has been one minute in the episode and I am already regreting every life choice I've ever made! Hot Dog: I like cookies! Dinky: Um..help. I'm stuck.... Gumball: Ok! Fire! (Crypto pulls the string and the dogs fly out of it.) Hot Dog: Ok bye! Jill: That'll teach em! Hm! (Later at night, still raining.) Jill: (Snoring.) Hehehe...Oh stop it, Chris! (A very heavy growling sound is heard.) Jill: What was that!? Probably nothing...(Continues sleeping.) (A growling sound is heard, along with grass breaking.) Jill: Ok! That was DEFINITLY not nothing! (Jill tries to wake Anais up.) Anais: Ugh....What? Jill: I think I heard something..... Anais: Ugh..Just go back to sleep... Jill: ... (Later....) Jill: Chris...Wake up.. Chris: Huh? What? Jill: I heard something... Chris: Me too...Should we go check it out? Jill: Yeah.. (Later in the living room.) Jill: Hello? Anyone there? Chris: We have guns...Don't do anything funny.... (A crawling noise is heard.) Jill: Who's there? Is there anyone there? Chris: Don't do anything funny...we're watching you... (A large roar is heard out the window.) Jill: WHAT WAS THAT!!!??? Chris: Looks like it's coming outside... (Outside.) Jill: Hello? Gumball? Sullvan? Zombies? Chris: Come out wherever you are... Jill: Ok I have never been this scared before! Chris: Me neither... (Show a first person view of something watching the two.) Chris: Ok...this is gettin creepy...lets go.. Jill: Yeah...I'll just open the door and- (A giant Dog runs to them.) Giant Dog: (Jursatic park dinosaur scream.) Both: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Fangy also pops up behind the two.) Fangy: Hi! Jill: AH! (Hits Fangy with a bat, flying him into the air, and when he landed, he caused a nucleur explosion.) Um....Opps... (The giant dog's mouth and eyes are on fire.) Giant Dog: RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (It cuts to black and fades out to the hospital.) Gumball: Oh my gosh...What the heck happen to them!? Anais: Are you ok!? Jill: Ugh...No... Gumball: Bobert! You know lots of things! What happen to them? Bobert: Hm.....Yeah..they were attacked by something... Everyone: What!? By what??!! Bobert: It was by a VEEERY rare dog! Gumball: A dog? But dogs are harmless! Bobert: Yes, but not all of them....There are to things that are aggresive in dogs... Gumball: Ok. What? Bobert: One is by attacking a member of they're tribe. MeeMee: I've been through that...One scratched me! and it hurt... Bobert: The second is from a very rare species. The Spotted Boulder Dog. Crypto: What's that? Bobert: It's a rare dog that is very heavy and hard to hurt. It's almost impossible! MeeMee:What does it do? Bobert: Well, it has a poisonous bite, and can crush anything. Gumball: Then why did it attack? Bobert: Well, it is very over protective on other dogs, so we must have done something to a dog that he Was upset over! Gumball: Wait! We shot the dogs out of a cannon! That must be why it attacked! Is there anyway to defeat it? Bobert: Yes, but its vere dangerous.. TBA!!! Trivia *This was the first appearence of Hunk. *It's also the second appearence of Fangy. *TBA Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Season 3